


on sunflowers

by light_loves_the_dark



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Also They Both Say 'I Love You' Constantly, Awkward Conversations About Religion, Canon Compliant, Eve and Flynn Can't Keep Their Hands to Themselves, Eve's Parents are Hella Perceptive, F/M, Fluff, Flynn Carsen Has Issues, Flynn Would Do Anything for Eve, Meet the Family, Protective Eve Baird, Romance, This Was Supposed to Be Cute But it Got Kinda Angsty At the End, and secrets, and vice versa, but they're good people, fight me, meet the parents, post 3x08, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_loves_the_dark/pseuds/light_loves_the_dark
Summary: Eve looks away, dropping her head onto Flynn's shoulder. “I finally told my mom that we were… involved.”“Ah,” he says, pushing down the tendril of panic that creeps up his spine.“And they want to meet you."“Ah,” he repeats.-aka the one where flynn meets eve's parents, and eve gets some advice on how to handle her librarian's secret-keeping. post 3x08
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	on sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back because come on? like? you're telling me no one else needed to read flynn meeting eve's parents? originally this was going to go in my collection of missing scenes but it's not precisely.. that. sorry it gets kinda real at the end. anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> sunflowers: the dedication to weather all storms together and emerge victorious on the other side

“Good book?”

Eve snaps her novel closed, sitting up from the settee where she has been hiding from her Librarians for the past few hours. Each week, especially since Flynn has returned to be with them full time, she’s had to hide deeper and deeper in the Library to get some peace and quiet. The Library usually gives her at least six hours before allowing one of her charges to find her, so being interrupted only halfway into her book is a little disconcerting. “What’s it to you?” She replies, tucking the slim novel between the cushions.

Flynn raises an eyebrow, a slow, curious smile growing.  _ Oh great,  _ she thinks,  _ I’ve become a puzzle. _ “Someone’s defensive,” he teases, the likelihood of him leaving her alone fading to zilch as he sidles closer. “What’re you reading?”

Eve sighs, pulling the book back out and tossing it to him. He catches it easily, flipping it right side up. “Just a trashy mystery, which somehow  _ The _ Library has none of.”

Flynn tilts his head to the side, bouncing a little on his toes as he turns the book over and over in his hands. “Why would you hide this?” He wonders. “You keep a stack of them by your bedside - don't think I haven’t seen them.” Like he’s forgotten something, he jerks up. “Not that there’s anything wrong with them! Not everyone likes to read-”

“- super old books in dead languages?” She finishes wryly, motioning for him to return the novel. He steps closer and hands it back to her, watching as she sets it on the small table next to the settee. “I know.”

“Then what’s with the…” he trails off, waving his hand in her general direction. 

“It’s nothing,” Eve replies, standing and brushing some invisible lint off her sweater. “I should - I have -” she mutters, side-stepping him. 

Flynn quickly brings a hand up to keep her from leaving, pushing her back gently so they’re face to face. “Ah ah ah, hold up,” he begins, eyes narrowed on her. “Something’s really bugging you,” he realizes. “Stone is in Shangri-La, it’s Ezekiel’s turn to keep Cassandra in bed post-op, and…” he pauses as he ticks off each of her charges on his fingers, giving her an adorably flirty grin… “We, I mean, I think we’re doing-”

“We’re doing good,” she interrupts, giving him a fond look. 

He beams at her in return. “Exactly! So what, then, could be causing that little furrow between your eyebrows?” He points out smugly. “You know, I’m an expert in body language - when I was on a mission in Turkey four years ago, I-”

She crosses her arms, attempting to affect an annoyed pose despite his annoyingly endearing rambling. “Yeah, then what’s this mean, Librarian?”

He gives her a cautious look. “You’re trying to be annoyed with me but can’t help but be reminded that the same traits that annoy you are the ones you find most attractive?” He offers with a slightly nervous quiver to his voice.

Eve shakes her head with a wry grin. “Okay, point: Librarian,” she concedes.

Flynn puffs out his chest, taking a few moments to enjoy being right, but then the arrogance fades into genuine concern. “I can also tell you’re avoiding the question,” he adds.

Eve’s smile fades. “What told you that?” She mumbles, looking away.

“Ah, that’s because I love you, Eve Baird,” Flynn says, reaching out and cupping his right hand under her chin. He directs her gaze up to meet his. “This isn’t like you,” he adds, reaching out with his free hand and taking her right. “Talk to me.” 

Eve exhales. “My parents are in town.”

Flynn tilts his head to the side. “Last you told me, you were on good terms with them.”

Eve nods. “Well, like I’ve told you, they’re great, but they’ve always been the hands off type. They were happy to hear I wasn’t leading soldiers into bomb raids anymore, and otherwise our calls are just listening to my mom complain about my aunts.”

Flynn gives her a teasing grin. “What about leading Librarians into ancient, magical temples?” He ventures.

Eve rolls her eyes, pulling him to sit with her on the settee. She snuggles up against him, and he happily receives her, pulling his arm free from between them and wrapping it around her shoulders. She rests a hand against his stomach absently. “Dad’s a Colonel in the Air Force and mom’s a military chaplain. I am not going to be the one to tell them that magic exists.” She plays with the golden chain of his pocket watch where it attaches to the middle button of his waistcoat as she continues. “I told them the cover story you offered. You know, museums and archaeological sites are in high-risk locations. I plan your digs, keep you safe, all that.” She nudges him. “Not to mention, it pays surprisingly well.”

Flynn presses a kiss to her temple. “Yeah, well, we deserve good hazard pay.” The lights flicker above them. “I can’t tell if you’re agreeing with me or telling me off,” he adds, raising his voice as he speaks to the entity around them.

“Well, I’m just going to say thanks,” Eve says, turning in his arms to give the shelf behind her a grateful pat. The lights pulse gently, the book that her fingers move over vibrating gently. 

Flynn pulls her hand back, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I love that you talk to the Library like I do,” he says lowly and warmly. “But you’re still avoiding telling me what’s going on.” 

Eve looks away, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “I finally told my mom that we were… involved.”

“Ah.”

“And they want to meet you.”

“ _ Ah _ ,” he repeats. He clears his throat, glad she’s not looking to see the expressions of anxiety and sheer terror that flit across his face. “I’ve never met anyone’s parents before - well, of course that’s not true - I’ve met plenty of people who are definitely parents before - I mean, the likelihood of never…”

“ _ Flynn, _ ” Eve interjects, pulling away slightly so she can look him in the eye. “It’s okay. It’s a… step forward. Maybe too big of one.” She sighs. “You only decided a couple of weeks ago to stay-”

“No, hold on a second, Eve,” Flynn argues, interrupting her. Just the resigned tone she’s taking is enough for him to push past his discomfort. He promised himself that he wouldn’t give her a reason to affect that tone with him anymore, at least, not a reason that was under his control. 

The Eye of Ra burns briefly in his pocket, and he instinctively tightens his arm around her.

“That wasn’t about just… staying,” he continues. “That was about being part of this... “ -  _ family -  _ “... team. And you… I want you to know you can rely on me as much as I rely on you.”

Eve grasps his chin in her hand, locking his gaze with hers. “I know I can rely on you, Flynn Carsen. You don’t have to prove it to me. All I need is for you to be honest with me.”

Flynn exhales. “I love you,” he reminds her, bringing up his hand to press over hers on his face before twining them together and letting them both fall into his lap. “And honestly? I’m a little freaked out. But it’s not overwhelming. We’ve been through you nearly dying, me nearly dying, time travel, and just about everything in between. Book a reservation tomorrow night for whatever food your folks like, and don’t expect to see me until then.”

Eve gives him a curious smile. “Why’s that, Librarian?”

Flynn extracts himself from her arms, but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Dinner with parents is an unknown. And what do Librarians do when they don’t know something?” Eve’s confusion clears, and she shakes her head at him. “To the stacks!” He announces joyfully, running for the card catalog. “There’s research to do!”

Eve sighs, sending a quick text to her mom before pulling her book back out. “I love you too, Librarian,” she murmurs, a helpless grin on her face. 

-

A little more than twenty-four hours later, Eve threads her arm through Flynn’s as she joins him in front of the Door. She’s wearing one of her nicer jumpsuits, a pretty forest green one that makes her golden hair glow. Maybe he should have pursued a doctorate in poetry? “How did your research go, Librarian?” She asks, breaking him out of his thoughts and handing him a carnation matching her jumpsuit.

He takes it, deftly attaching the flower to the dark brown lapel of his suit jacket with one hand. Spinning the Door mechanism with a flourish of his wrist, he gives her a wide smile. “Outstanding, my dear Guardian! I bribed Jones to help me past some electronic… barriers, so I likely know more about your folks than you.”  
  
“That’s unsettling,” she observes in a flat tone, raising a brow.

He just hums as they walk through the Door, ending up across the street from the Italian restaurant that Eve’s mother chose. The cold air causes Eve to shiver slightly, but before she can say a word, Flynn pulls away and shrugs off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Usually it’s you forgetting to look at the weather,” she murmurs, accepting the garment and leaning into him. He wraps an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

He blushes, before looking down at her with mock-sternness. “If you think I’m letting anything about this evening fall to chance, you’ve got another thing coming, honey.” 

Eve smirks before starting up a conversation about Cassandra’s living situation. Right now, their favorite mathematician is staying with Ezekiel, who has a first floor apartment close to the hospital. A few hours ago, she had confided to Eve that she is a little upset about infringing on his space - though Ezekiel has made no such complaints. Still, they’re considering bringing her to stay with them for the final two weeks of her recovery to give their thief a little breathing room. 

They cross the street together, taking in the quaint cobblestones and stringed lights between the lampposts. Downtown Portland in the late Fall is quite beautiful, and not for the first time, Flynn wishes this was a typical date night. Once they are in the queue outside the restaurant, he realizes something he hadn’t considered.

“Eve, I can’t lie,” he blurts.

She nods, taking his sudden panic in stride. “I thought about that - let me take any questions about work - they’ll ask you about your career, your past - before the Library, that should all be fair game.” She sighs, focusing on him. “Don’t let them freak you out,” she warns. “My dad can be… intimidating. Remember that I love you, and I know you, and I’m an adult. His approval is nice, but unnecessary.”

Flynn gulps, nodding. “Your mother?” He asks, the question obvious.

Eve shrugs. “She’s so happy I’m finally in a serious relationship, she’d probably accept a convicted murderer at this point.” 

The panic fades as Flynn raises a teasing eyebrow, leaning into her. “Oh, so it’s serious, is it?” She’ll either roll her eyes at him or play along, and he’s feeling lucky tonight. 

Sure enough, Eve slips off his jacket as they finally step into the crowded restaurant, snaking her arms around his shoulders under the guise of helping him into it. Sure enough, once he’s shrugged it back on, she links her fingers behind his neck. “Very,” she replies, scratching at the stray hairs at the base of his skull. He shivers in her arms, letting his eyes flutter closed. When they open, they’re about two shades darker, and he steps closer to her.

“I’m happy to hear-”

“Reservation?”   


Flynn steps back hastily, face bright red as he turns to the hostess. “Oh, yes! Uhm-”

“Baird,” Eve tells the woman, who nods and gestures for them to follow her. “If I know my parents-” Eve begins in an undertone to Flynn.

“- they’re already here,” Flynn finishes, gesturing to two figures who have clearly spotted them coming. 

Eve breaks away from Flynn, stepping forward to embrace both her parents. “Hi, Mom - hey, Dad,” she greets, a knowing warmth in her voice that Flynn has always associated with their late night, three-glasses-of-wine conversations. Something for him - for their LITs and Jenkins. No one else. “Thanks for making a detour on your way up North.”

Eve’s mother holds her tightly. “Of course, honey, Portland’s on our way.” Eve’s father eyes Flynn over his daughter’s shoulder, and Flynn gives him a cautious smile.

Eve notices that she’s lost her father’s attention, pulling away and reaching back for Flynn’s hand. “Mom - Dad - this is Flynn Carsen. Flynn, these are my parents - David and Sarah Baird.”

Flynn nods, reaching out a hand. “Colonel,” he greets, wincing a little as David grasps his hand tightly. “Dr. Baird,” he turns to her mother, shaking her hand as well.

Sarah presses her other hand over Flynn’s. “Oh dear, call me Sarah.” 

Flynn gives her a tentative nod. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sarah.”

They settle into their chairs, Flynn reaching for Eve’s hand under the table as soon as she settles them in her lap. Her fingers twine easily with his, and he exhales. 

“So,” David begins, leaning back against his chair. “You two work together.” 

Eve nods, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes as the dinner immediately becomes an interrogation. “Flynn is the Head Librarian and Curator. He and I coordinate all missions - he provides the research and contacts. I do security and planning.” 

He turns to Flynn. “And you recruited her?”

“No, I don’t choose who to recruit,” Flynn says, thankfully making no mention of the magical building that sent them both invitations. “But it only took me about forty-eight hours to see she was perfect for the job,” he adds, warm eyes flicking over to his girlfriend.

Eve snorts. “Yeah, after about thirty-six hours of fighting me at every step.” She pauses, looking directly at her father. “I didn’t work directly with Flynn at first. He was busy with a particularly difficult case, and we had just gotten a new batch of recruits that needed basic training.”

David nods, and Eve tries not to let the relief show in her face. She had known her father would be concerned that Flynn gave her the job because he was into her, and she’s glad to dispel that. 

A few seconds later, their server comes by with their drinks, and after her parents order, Flynn gestures for Eve to do the same for them. Flynn will eat anything, and Eve likes options, so it’s customary for them to split their food. She rattles off a salad, small appetizer, and a pasta dish, and Flynn squeezes her hand under the table in thanks. 

“How many of these… librarians do you have here, Eve?” Her father asks, handing the menus to the server. 

Flynn and Eve exchange a proud glance at the thought of their LITs, happily sharing some appropriate anecdotes. When they’re finished talking about Cassandra’s recent procedure, Sarah leans forward. 

“Have you found a good church here, Evie?” She asks lightly, but her curiosity is obvious. 

Eve freezes. Flynn and religion is  _ not  _ a good topic. She honestly would have preferred politics, which her boyfriend - she thinks - does not have a PhD in. “Mom, you know that’s not a big part of my life,” she says slowly, hoping that’s the end of it.

Her mom hums, dashing her hopes when she turns to Flynn. “And you, Flynn?”

His eyes light up, excited about a question about religion. He ignores the way Eve squeezes his hand in warning, and when he shifts into Librarian mode, she fights the urge to hold her breath. “Oh well, I have a PhD in comparative religion, so it’s really impossible for me to critically evaluate religious doctrines if I also follow one of them. You’re… Episcopalian, correct?” Sarah nods, and Flynn continues before she can ask how he knew. It’s likely from Ezekiel’s illegal search, Eve thinks, so she’s briefly grateful for his tendency to ramble. “I wrote a thematic analysis of the Book of Revelations a few years back - and I very much enjoyed the deep dive into the actual text of the bible, which I hadn’t done since my own Sunday school days.” He pauses briefly. “I do believe we’re not alone - in the spiritual sense. There’s always something new to learn, always something beyond our reach.” He shrugs. “And there are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in our philosophies.”

Eve nearly turns purple waiting for her mom’s response. But instead of contempt or confusion, Sarah just nods. “Thank you for your honesty.” Flynn beams at her.

“Shakespeare,” David points out, raising an eyebrow at Flynn. 

Eve smiles softly at her boyfriend, happy for the subject change. “I think Flynn could act out any Shakespearean play on the spot.”

Flynn winks at her. “Except the Tempest,” he points out, “but that’s more of a revulsion than an incapability.”

Eve turns back to her parents. “We had a colleague that was… obsessed.”

“To put it mildly,” Flynn adds, bumping his shoulder against Eve’s. For a moment, they’re so lost in their own world that they miss the knowing look shared between her parents. 

“Exactly how many degrees do you have?” David asks Flynn, bemused.

“Twenty-eight,” he replies, a clear note of pride in his voice that he can’t hide. “I’m working on my twenty-ninth - in ancient Aborigine medicine - at the moment, actually. Eve’s been teaching martial arts to me as well,” he adds, giving a fond smile to his girlfriend.

Eve smirks back. “It’s the first time I’ve ever seen him be really just awful at something,” she teases, before turning back to her father. “Flynn will never stop learning,” she tells them. “It’s one of the things I admire most about him.” Flynn puffs his chest out slightly in response to her praise. 

“One of those perpetual students, ‘eh?” David says, and the words have a clear note of derision to them.

Eve sits up straight, leaning forward with a defensive gleam in her eye. “Dad-” She warns, something flashing in her expression that her parents have never seen.

“You’re very protective, aren’t you Evie?” Her mother says, clearly uncomfortable. 

Flynn puts a staying hand on Eve’s forearm, rubbing his thumb over her wrist. “She’s my Guardian,” he explains absently, before his eyes widen. “I mean - that’s just something -” 

Eve leans back, but her eyes stay on David’s. “That’s what the Librarians call me,” she takes over. “Their Guardian.” This time the pride is in Eve’s voice. “I take that job seriously - and not just on the clock.” 

David’s gaze turns more probing, and Flynn fidgets in his seat; there’s something going on between these two that he doesn’t understand, and he knows it. “It’s okay, Eve,” he interjects, turning to David. His voice is low and serious. “Yes, I spent a lot of time in school, and I didn’t want to leave. But now I know that the real world can teach you things you’ll never learn in a classroom - in a lab.” His eyes cloud over a little. “Those are the hardest lessons, but I’m grateful for them.” He takes Eve’s hand on the table this time, the display clear. “When I met Eve, I was drowning. Colonel Baird - Dr. Baird - your daughter… she taught me the greatest lesson I will ever learn.” 

Eve makes a disapproving sound in her throat, but her eyes are watery and David can see how white her knuckles are as they clutch Flynn’s hand. “If you’re going to quote Moulin Rouge, I’m walking out of here,” she jokes, but the size of her smile and the way she looks at Flynn, like she never wants to look away, settles David back into his chair. 

“Well then, Son,” he begins, as the younger couple’s gaze breaks apart, both awkwardly clearing their throats. “Tell me: what’s your favorite sports team?” 

Flynn sits up, and Eve laughs a little when she recognizes the straightness of his spine. Lecture mode. “Well, Colonel, I’m quite partial to the Chicago Bears…”

As he continues to ramble, gaze far away as he describes in explicit detail the last two games, David shares a look with Eve that says ‘ _ it’s obvious this man has never watched a football game in his life before maybe yesterday’  _ but he says nothing, which might as well be her dad pressing a gold star on her boyfriend’s forehead. 

Thankfully, the football lecture is interrupted when their dinner arrives, and the conversation devolves into short observations about the food and the clinking of forks. 

After they’ve paid and made their way into the cold night air, Flynn having already wrapped his jacket around Eve’s shivering shoulders, her mother wraps him up in a firm hug. “Come now,” she says sternly when Flynn’s arms hang limp in shock by his side. “Indulge an old woman, sweetheart,” she adds, and Flynn carefully returns the embrace like her mom is a precious artifact. The look on his face makes Eve resolve to hold him more often, but deep down, she knows that it’s not her embrace he needs. He misses his own mother. 

As the two of them exchange numbers at her mother’s behest, her father takes her arm. “Eve,” he says, jerking his head to the side. After making eye contact with her boyfriend, she follows her father a few steps away. 

When they are out of earshot, David gives his daughter a searching look. “I don’t think you’re being completely honest with us - about what you’re doing.”

“Dad-”

“I’m not blind, girl. Your boy is no ordinary civilian.” He gives her a knowing look. “Lived through a war or two of his own, has he?”

Eve fights to keep her expression blank, but apologetic. “It’s classified.” 

“I figured,” David replies. “And I know you’re careful.” He pauses for a moment, clearly working himself up for something. “Listen, Evie” he says finally. “He’s got something weighing on him.”

“He always does,” she says before she can stop herself.

“But I can tell he loves you,” David finishes, and Eve nods. She doesn’t doubt that. Not after the Triangle. “Let me give you some advice. Let him have his secrets. Your mother… she was a bit of a runner, when we met. I was always pushing her to open up because I wanted to love all her faults. But I didn’t realize that running - secret keeping - that was one of her faults. And by pushing, I was telling her I didn’t love her, not as she was.” He shrugs. “So let him figure out what he needs to figure out. And kick his ass if he crosses the line - I know you’re plenty capable.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eve replies, but her gaze is far away, her mind furiously working.

David claps her on the shoulder. “Good girl,” he says, leading her back to her mother and Flynn. He offers his hand to her boyfriend, who takes it gingerly. “Listen, Son. My Colonel here is independent. She can take care of herself.”

“Yes, Sir, of course she can-” Flynn agrees with great fervor, shaking his hand.

“But,” her father interjects, “four eyes are better than two.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“ _ David _ , Flynn. Call me David,” he says, his tone finally warm. Flynn’s eyes widen at the obvious sign of approval, flicking over to Sarah, who winks at him. He blushes, turning back to David. “And if you two need anything...” 

“Yes, dad,” Eve says, hugging her father so he releases Flynn’s hand. “We’d better go,” she adds, twining her arm with Flynn’s. “I’ll catch you guys for breakfast on your way out tomorrow, okay?” 

“It was nice to meet you, Flynn,” Sarah says. “See you tomorrow, Evie.” 

They wave until the couple disappears around the corner, Flynn slumping in relief once they are out of sight. 

“Relax, Librarian,” Eve teases, wrapping her other arm around the one she’s already holding. “You survived.”

Flynn shakes his head. “That was worse than Prospero,” he announces, leading them back to the Door. “Worse than Moriarty.”

“Worse than the Loom?” She asks playfully as they walk through the Door, regretting it instantly when Flynn’s gaze goes distant.

“Nothing will ever be worse than that,” he murmurs, reaching up and rubbing his thumb over her clavicle. She has no residual physical ache at the spot where she was stabbed, but she remembers what it felt like, and it sends shivers up her spine. 

They descend into quiet as they make their way up to their apartment. Flynn shuffles through his papers while Eve takes off her jewelry and makeup. It takes her a few minutes, and when she leaves the bathroom, Flynn is sitting on the bed, the dark green carnation she had gifted him with earlier in his hands. He is uncharacteristically still and quiet, and it takes her back to her father’s observations. 

‘ _ He’s got something weighing on him, Evie.’  _

“I know you’re keeping things from me,” Eve blurts out.

Flynn looks up at her, eyes dark and serious. As much as she occasionally wishes her boyfriend wasn’t such an absent-minded professor all the time, her heart jumps into her throat when he gets like this. She can see his mind working behind his eyes, and she keeps her gaze on his as he smooths back the petals of the carnation. “Eve-” he begins, low and raw. There’s a look to him that she recognizes, like she could demand anything of him, and in this moment, he’d grant it to her. He’d find a way, even at the cost of his own soul.

_ ‘And by pushing, I was telling her I didn’t love her, not as she was.’ _

The room goes cold. Eve sighs. That’s not what she wants. 

“No, no,” she holds her hands out. “Tell me, don’t tell me - we might even fight about it. But… you know that I love you, right? No matter how many secrets you have, you’re it for me.” 

Flynn somber expression turns to awe. “ _ Eve _ ,” he repeats, like her name is so much more than what it is. Like each letter has the power of a supernova. “I’m trying,” he swears.

She paces forward, taking his face in her hands and tilting his head back so they keep eye contact. If she’s a sun, she’ll blind him until all he sees is her. It’s a blessing and a curse. “You know what’s scary, Librarian?” She whispers, running her hands through his messy hair. His eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, then force themselves open as if he doesn’t want to miss a second of the sight of her. “I’d love you even if you stopped.” 

Flynn takes her hips in his hands and pulls her forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head against her stomach. “I’d do anything for you,” he murmurs, his words muffled by the fabric of her jumpsuit. She continues to sift through his hair, rubbing soothing thumbs against his temples. “Anything for the Library. For our family.”

“Shh. I know. I know.” 

He lifts his head, tugging at her hips until she tumbles into his lap. They spend half a second memorizing each other before he presses his mouth to hers, and as sadness fades into passion, Eve tries to forget how desperate and broken his promises had sounded. 

She pushes him to lean back, crawling over him.

She’s almost successful.

All he can see is her. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked!! i'd love to hear any thoughts <3


End file.
